


Come to the world

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [22]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Loki Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part XI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to the world

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #22: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part XI  
_

They say “it comes to the world” and they mean the new born – the little wrinkled hope that you call “son”.  
They should try another expression – doomed, for example. Doomed to live, to be disappointed, to die.  
Called upon with a whisper.  
Cursed with a growl or a scream (a solitary one).  
Loki breathes pain and cold for an offspring that will smell of snow.  
An ill-fated offspring like the stupid creature that conceived it – father, mother, monster.  
He squints.  
Blood smells sweet; the runes that he sketches on the stone are prophetic.  
 _Is_ , ice.  
 _Nyd_ , need.  
 _Wynn_ , happiness.  
Just one last tear.  
Just one, and then the weeping.


End file.
